Evaluate the immunodiagnostic significance of serum levels of UDP-galactosyltransferase in human breast and ovarian carcinoma. Specifically: develop a sensitive and highly specific radioimmunoassay for human serum galactosyltransferase, systematically examining the efficacy of antiserum produced from bovine milk, normal human serum, and human ascitic fluid; determine if a cancer-associated isoenzyme of galactosyltransferase chemically similar to the isoenzyme reported in serum is present in human ascitic fluid; Assess the immunological cross-reactivity or relatedness of galactosyltransferase isolated from the three sources listed above; and Once the radioimmunoassay has been developed, a clinical study correlating serum UDP-galactosyltransferase levels with tumor burden, disease state, and response to therapy shall be conducted after consultation with the Project Officer.